Mexican Civil War
The Mexican Civil War, also referred to as the Second Mexican Revolution or 20 February Revolution, was an armed conflict between 2021 and 2023 in the North American country of the (then called) Xenomorphic Mexico fought between forces loyal to Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu and those seeking to oust his government, notably the group lead by Veónica Salazar Vázquez and Victor González Torres. The war was preceded by protests following the arrest of former presidential candidate and opposition leader Verónica Salazar Vázquez in Matamoros on January 3, 2021 and finally ignited by protests in Monterrey beginning on Tuesday, 20 February 2021, which led to clashes with security forces that fired vitamin C on the crowd. The protests escalated into a rebellion that spread across the country, with the forces opposing Tssa'on establishing an interim governing body by 2022, the National Transitional Council, with Victor González Torres as interim president. The war finally ended after the signature of the Mexicali Accords on November 20, 2023. The Xemomorph League was defeated and its leader Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu was neutralized, forcing xenomorphs to recognize their defeat and restablishing the United Mexican States. This conflict would end with a total of 7,631,281 casualties and a rough estimate of 15 million people permanently transformed into xenomorphs, making it one the deadliest wars in all of the Americas' history. The bulk of casualties were in the cities of Monterrey, Guadalajara, Matamoros (which were fully or partially destroyed as a final effort to turn the tide of the war from the Xenomorph League), Mexico City and the states of Guanajuato, Veracruz, Chihuahua, Baja California Sur, Sonora, Quintana Roo and Querétaro. Nevertheless, casualties and damages were significant through the entire country, save for certain southern regions. The mexican economy was heavily damaged by the war, although it would go on to recuperate in the following years thanks to the effective presidencies of Verónica Salazar Vázquez and Francisco García Cabeza de Vaca. Background 2018 presidential elections Joseph Meade Granados won the 2018 presidential elections with over 40% of the vote, defeating the candidate of the party in the government, Marcelo Ebrard Casaubón. His victory was seen as shocking by most analysts, as polls had suggested that Ebrard had at the least a 6% lead over Meade Granados. Incumbent president Andrés Manuel López Obrador was also extremely popular, which most people thought would benefit Ebrard and PRD. Nevertheless, Meade Granados' candidacy had been atypical since the beginning, as he was able to build a powerful coalition consisting of two of the three major parties; PRI and PAN, as well as the rising PES and three other small parties. Meade Granados achieved this after long talks with the national presidents of PRI and PAN. Both parties had been losing a lot of support after the rise of PRD and the Progressive Movement coalition, it was assumed that this was a major factor for taking Meade Granados as their candidates, since they realized that they'd never defeat PRD with separate candidates. PES (Meade Granados' party and the first to nominate him for president) was the party that benefited the most from the coalition, receiving nearly 9% of the vote. In the other hand, a third candidate, Verónica Salazar Vázquez, from the recently-founded Partido Humanista, earned over 10% of the vote, an historic number of votes for a new political force. However, some analysts and government oficials blamed Salazar for spoiling the election for PRD and Ebrard, since PH had been in talks with PRD, PT and MC to become part of their coalition prior to Salazar being announced as candidate. Therefore Salazar was acussed of spliting the left-wing vote, which would then allow a Meade Granados victory. Jaime Rodríguez Calderón "El Bronco", governor of Nuevo León, was another candidate and the first independent presidential candidate in history, scoring over 6%. His campaign received little attention from the media and he frequently below the margin of error in most polls, making his performance in the election a surprise. Multiple journalists questioned his legitimacy as independent candidate due to his close relationship with Joseph Meade Granados and his former membership in PRI. Prior to election day, there were reports of massive sales of vitamin C, something considered strange since vitamin C sales always remained stable. Most of the sales were from Grupo XTY pharmacies (a franchise owned by Meade Granados). Although Andrés Manuel López Obrador ordered an investigation on this, CISEN (government dependency in charge of espionage) did not find any conclusive evidence that would explain the rise of vitamin C sales. However, after election day, it became notorious that Meade Granados had received a massive percentage of votes in regions with higher vitamin C sales. The federal government began to investigate the composition of vitamin C sold at Grupo XTY pharmacies. Suspiciously enough, people researching it dissapeared without leaving any trace. Nevertheless, AMLO and his government decided to allow a democratic transition, and Meade Granados was sworn in on December 1st. Meade Granados presidency Meade Granados began his presidency with a series of controversial policies. Among them were the appointment of unexperienced (although oscar-winning) actress Yalitza Aparicio as Secretary of Culture and the creation of National Guard with forces from the Military Police, the Federal Police and the Mexican Army. However, the most controvertial action was by far the implementation of a "health strategy" for public schools. To announce this strategy, Meade Granados cited a series of medical papers and research articles that stated that scorbutus rates had increasing in Mexico in the last decade, especially in children, creating a need to combat this disease through prevention. The strategy consisted of providing free vitamin C doses for every children enrolled in public schools from kindergarten to middle school, as well as a series of medical advice papers written in strange characters (government then claimed they were printed that way "by error"). The strategy was critcized for being very expensive and for attacking an actual serious medical issue. The studies quoted by Meade Granados were disproven by multiple academics and physicians, and their publishers were accussed of corruption as there were signs that they received large amounts of money for publishing such article. President Meade Granados was acussed of conflict of interest as it was revealed that vitamin C would be provided by Grupo XTY laboratories. Nevertheless, Meade Granados' secretary of Health, Purificación Carpinteyro, announced that the strategy would go ahead no matter the cost. Despite these controversies, by July 2019, Meade Granados enjoyed an approval rating of 67%, way higher than the percentage of votes he received in the presidential election. Surprisingly, a lot of PT and MC deputies and senators began joining PES as weeks passed, citing that they wanted to support the "national transformation" promoted by president Meade Granados. By the end of 2019, PES alone held 167/500 seats in the chamber and 49/128 in the senate (compared to just 69 and 23 seats earned in the 2018 election respectively), with the "United for Mexico" governing coalition holding a total of 68.6% of chamber seats and 70.1% of senate seats. This would allow Meade Granados to change the constitution without having to negotiate with the opposition. Xenomorph reveal On January 1st, 2020, the Xenomorph Conspiracy Group published a document affirming the existance of xenomorphs and revealing the name of over 1,000 individuals confirmed to be xenomorphs, among them were president Meade Granados and multiple members of his cabinet, as well as Jaíme Rodríguez "El Bronco". Rather than denying those claims, Meade Granados decided to reveal himself as Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu and proclaim the creation of the United Xenomorphic States (it is worth noting that at the time, around 40% of Mexico's population had been transformed into xenomorphs). The announcement was followed by a huge turmoil in the entire country, with skirmishes between humans and now-revealed xenomorphs. Tssa'on ordered the National Guard, now rebranded as Xenomorphic Militia, to crush the protests. Members of Tssa'on's cabinet revealed themselves xenomorphs, and so did transformed citizens. A minority of government officials left the government as result of the xenomorph reveal, either because they were in disagreement with xenomorph rule, or to avoid problems. The main cabinet member to do this was Purificación Carpinteyro. The Supreme Court (which had not been forced to consume vitamin C) said that they did not recognize Tssa'on as president, and that proclaiming the creation of a new republic was unconstitutional, deciding to sue the government for it. They also condemned the actions of the Xenomorphic Militia. PRD and former presidents Felipe Calderón and Andrés Manuel López Obrador did the same, as well as PRD, PH and some civil associations. Tssa'on then announced in a press conference that everyone was to consume vitamin C or that he'd "personally slaughter them", in an style similar to that of Philippine president Rodrigo Duterte. Tssa'on also called for new elections in July, citing that "extraordinary circumstances" required a stronger leadership that needed to be confirmed at the polls. Shortly after this, the Chamber of Deputies passed El acta habilitante (The enabling act), a document that declared the extinction of the Supreme Court and designed the protocol under which the new president would be elected in July. The next president would hold what was named as "emergency powers" for indefinite in order to deal with the current political inestability. The act essentially turned the country into a totalitarian dictatorship. PRD and PH deputies were the only parties that voted against it. Protests ensued, but they were rapidly crushed by the Xenomorphic Militia. 2020 special elections In July 2020, the Mexican special elections, 2020 were held as part of Tssa'on's scheme to achieve full control of Mexico. Prior to the election, Tssa'on transformed PES into the Liga Xenomórfica (Xenomorphic League), which now held an absolute majority in both the chamber of deputies and the senate. In contrast, PRD was illegalized as they were blamed for a terrorist attack in Tlahuelilpan, Hidalgo, where a fuel duct exploded, killing 129 people. What remained of the opposition blamed the xenomorph government for making a false flag attack, but their efforts were in vain. Initially, four candidates had expressed their desire to run; Tssa'on from LX, Salazar from PH, Javier Corral from PAN and Marcelo Ebrard from PRD. However, Ebrard was sent to jail after the ban on PRD was imposed, while Corral was forced to give up his candidacy after multiple threats to his family. Corral would later flee to El Paso, Texas, while Ebrard was brutally murdered in prison by xenomorph interns. Tssa'on then announced the creation of the Xenomorph Front to compete in the presidential election, consisting of LX, PRI, PAN, PVEM, PANAL, PDM, PT and MC. The announcement was received with protests organized by PH, the last opposition party in the country. PH nominated Vero Salazar as their candidate on March 3rd. The campaigns began on April 1st, they were characterized by a downright intervention of the federal government, with Tssa'on using public resources to fund his campaign. In order to attempt to counter this, former presidents Ernesto Zedillo, Vicente Fox, Felipe Calderón and Andrés Manuel López Obrador, along with governors of Veracruz Javier Duarte and Tamaulipas Carmen González "La Inge", announced the creation of a national collective named Fuerza Popular (Popular Strenght) to support Vero Salazar in the presidential election. Fuerza Popular was made up of human civilians and politicians who oppossed Tssa'on government. The civil organization announced its support for Vero Salazar on April 27th. Despite human efforts, Vero Salazar was unable to compete with Tssa'on's xenomorphic structure. There was only one debate, held on May 5th. The debate was viewed by an historic number of viewers, but it was estimated that most of them were xenomorphs. Tssa'on mocked Vero Salazar for her physical appearance through most of the debate, laying the ground for internet memes against Salazar. Moderators (all of which were xenomorphs) were also biased against Salazar, asking her rethoric questions while practically ignoring Tssa'on. Salazar was considered to have been humillated, and her voting intention dropped even further as vitamin C production continued to increase. In June 6th, during a PH rally in Tampico, Tamaulipas where Ernesto Zedillo, López Obrador and Vero Salazar were present, xenomorphs attacked people and attempted to spray vitamin C through the place. 21 people died in the turmoil and about 120 were injured. Fuerza Popular and Vero Salazar held Tssa'on government accountable and demanded an independent investigation on the event. However, Tssa'on and his government denied any involvement, and claimed that Salazar supporters were the ones who started the violence. The last relevant event of the campaign was the endorsement of Vero Salazar's candidacy by many important businessmen on June 26th, including Victor González Torres (founder of Farmacias Similar and known as "Dr Simi), Grupo Monterrey, Carlos Slim Helú and Emilio Azcárraga Jean, president of Televisa. They would later join Fuerza Popular. On election day, violent clashes took places in multiple parts of the country, with xenomorphs attacking humans in voting places. Voter supression (towards humans) was also reported. Even though the opposition had rallied behind Salazar's candidacy, she only earned around 6% of the vote. Tssa'on was reported to have earned over 90% of the vote with a massive historic turnout of over 75%. The opposition claimed the results were rigged, as they had estimated that Salazar had received at least 35% of the vote. Verónica Salazar and Fuerza Popular refused to recognize Tssa'on as president. Nevertheless, Tssa'on claimed that the elections were fair and free during his victory speech. Shortly after winning the election, Tssa'on announced that PH and Fuerza Popular would be illegalized and their members arrested due to their refusal to recognize him as president. Fuerza Popular went underground and managed to survive, while Vero Salazar decided to lead a huge protest in her home city of Matamoros. Arrest of Verónica Salazar After Salazar's protests in Matamoros became widespread, the xenomorphic governor of Nuevo León, Al-bronco (not yet revelaed to be a xenomorph to the public), secretly sent a division to pacify the city. This resulted in about 160 human casualties and the arrest of Salazar. The event was condemned by the United States, Colombia and Venezuela, as they called it "a display of authoritarian barbarism". Further sanctions were imposed on Xenomorphic Mexico and military intervention was considered by the northern alliance from South America. Rather than reducing the amount of riots, the arrest of Salazar only increased the levels of discomfort among the non-xenomorphic population, igniting protests that turned violent across the entire Mexican northeast. Tssa'on's government began to use vitamin C to attempt to contain the riots, but this was ineffective. By this point, american president Ben Shapiro had closed the border with Mexico to prevent the turmoil from spreading into the United States. Around this time, the governors of multiple states (all of which were humans opposed to xenomorphic rule) were deposed by Tssa'on's government and replaced with xenomorph leaders. Among them were the governors of Tamaulipas, Veracruz, Yucatán, Chiapas and Morelos. Most of them would go into hiding as they feared persecution from the Xenomorphic League. At the same time, some began forming their own clandestine resistance movements (notably Carmen González and Javier Duarte, governors of Tamaulipas and Veracruz, respectively), aligning with other opposition groups such as Fuerza Popular. Meanwhile, Vero Salazar was rescued from prison by members of Fuerza Popular after an operative lead by Miguel Hernández Badillo in Monterrey's Topo Chico jail. Fuerza Popular then hijacked the TV signal of most major channels with help of Televisa. On February 20th, 2021, Salazar gave a message calling for people to take arms to overthrow the xenomorphic government, initiating the Second Mexican Revolution. Course of war First weeks The first battle of the civil war was the First battle of Monterrey. This was an inmediate consequence of Salazar's call to arms as the rebel forces were lead by Salazar herself. Shortly before the battle, the governor of Nuevo León, Jaime Rodríguez, resigned. The movement was seen as suspicious by Salazar's forces, as some thought Rodríguez would join their effort to eliminate xenomorphs from Monterrey. The rebel forces, now grouped under the banner of Salazar's National Renewal Front, launched a series of small-scale attacks on xenomorphic squads and some government buildings, becoming able to occupy the town of Cadereyta. Many ejidos (rural towns/ranchs) joined the resistance movement as their population had not been transformed into xenomorphs. By March 2nd, Salazar's forces had taken Escobedo and continued to ambush xenomorph forces near the city's downtown. This would change after a huge xenomorph division arrived from Saltillo. The Renewal Front was not expecting this, so they were surprised by the xenomorphs at night, resulting in a huge amount of casualties on the human side. Escobedo, García and other Monterrey neighborhoods were conquered by the xenomorphs in the following days. Salazar's forces regrouped in Cadereyta, forcing the xenomorphs to besiege the town. By this point, Salazar had been forced to move to Matamoros to support the insurrection in there, leaving Captain Manuel Roldán to defend Cadereyta. Roldán, who was an experienced element of the Mexican Army and a good strategist, was able to hold Cadereyta for many days while neutralizing large numbers of xenomorphs. In the end, Roldán and his forces decided to flee to nearby ejidos to prevent more civilian casualties, ending the First battle of Monterrey with a pyrrhic xenomorphic victory, as most rebel forces had been able to escape, while xenomorphs suffered huge casualties. Salazar's expedition to Matamoros was met with heavy xenomorphic resistance, as the city had been in lockdown after the protests that lead to Salazar's incarceration. During this period, the American embassy in Matamoros provided shelter and weapons for rebel forces in secret. The tide began to change after a total of 40,000 manufactory workers who had been enslaved by xenomorphs rebelled against their masters and stopped vitamin C production. Shortly afterwards, Carmen González (more commonly known as 'La Inge') partisans arrived from the south after liberating the city of San Fernando, Tamaulipas. Day by day, human forces gained terrain, and by March 19th, xenomorph forces were forced to retreat to the coastal areas. The last xenomorph forces were defeated in Bagdad on March 26th, returning Matamoros to human control. Matamoros would go on to become a heartland for the rebel movement. Resistance movements appeared through the 32 states, with most of them having to limit to guerrilla warfare. Notable rebel spots were located in the states of Guanjuato, Querétaro and in the city of Orizaba, Veracruz, where former governor Javier Duarte had set a base for the local resistance. They would become the first ones to encounter xenomorph spaceships in the sky. The discoverment was shared through social media to other rebel groups. Independence movements Alongside Salazar and other guerrilla leaders, two important independence movements began to arise; the Aridoamerican Confederation and the Republic of Guanajuato. Both quickly achieved control of huge portions of their respective states, with the Aridoamerican Confederation taking Monterrey on April 29th, 2021 without shooting a single bullet after an apparent xenomorph retreat, something that was met with suspicion by other resistance movements. Former governor Jaime Rodríguez was then revealed to be the head of this independence movement. Salazar attempted to contact Rodríguez to join forces against xenomorphs but her efforts were in vain, as Rodríguez did not seen to want any kind of agreement. This raised even more doubts about the Aridoamerican independence movement and cause Salazar's Renewal Front to become hostile towards Aridoamerican forces. Although conquering Monterrey from xenomorphs was viewed as a big achievement, the Aridoamerican Confederacy barely expanded outside of Nuevo León, having little protagonism in the war. Interestingly enough, Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu's forces never bothered to launch a counter-attack against Rodríguez in order to retake Monterrey. In Guanajuato, the Santa Rosa de Lima Cartel, a recently created group oppossed to CJNG, proclaimed the independence of the whole state, creating the "Republic of Guanajuato" on May 26th, 2021. This was followed by a series of raids into small towns and the killing of multiple rivals, including their families. This would force many people to move towards the south, in Morelia and the State of Mexico. Because of the brutal attacks carried by the Santa Rosa de Lima Cartel, Salazar's NRF refused to recognize this republic and actively fought with CSRL members through all of Guanajuato. By this point, much of the dissident Mexican Army and Air Forces had joined forces with the NRF, as done by Fuerza Popular. Because of NRF's increased strenght, they became able to take a couple towns in Gunajuato, but they were quickly ambused by CSRL squadrons, turning this front into one of the bloodiest, with little changes in territory control. During this time period, pro-Mexican forces made small advances through the country, taking the mid-sized cities of Fresnillo, Zacatecas (on June 2nd) and Altamira, Tamaulipas (on June 7th). Around 38% of Tamaulipas was under rebel control by the end of June, thanks to the advance of Carmen González's forces and Vero Salazar's de facto leadership in the NRF. In the states of Zacatecas, Aguascalientes, Durango and San Luis Potosí (a region sometimes known as the altiplano) the movement was lead by Salvador Cienfuegos, a former Secretary of Defence and Mexican Army General. Cienfuegos was born in Zacatecas, so he knew the state better than xenomorphs, giving him a tactical advantage that was crutial for the victory in the Battle of Fresnillo. Forces commanded by Cienfuegos also took multiple small municipalities in the state of San Luis Potosí. Further gains The Renewal Front was able to mantain their winning strek for the following months, taking their first capital, Ciudad Victoria, in Tamaulipas on July 9th. By this point Tamaulipas had almost become the first state to be fully liberated from xenomorphs, but heavy fighting in Reynosa continued, as it was heavely defended by xenomorphic forces due to it being an important vitamin C production center. The Siege of Reynosa would continue for the following 7 months, making it one of the most brutal battles in the war. In the south, Javier Duarte had managed to conquer much of southern Veracruz after victories in Orizaba and Ciudad Mendoza. This would later serve as a launching point for the Yucatán campaign. Oddly enough, xenomorph response had proven to be weak so far save for some cities like Reynosa, giving confidence to the resistance but also raising suspicion. On September 16th (independence day), an old guerrila group known as EZLN (Zapatista Army of National Liberation) that was heavely influential in the 1990s, declared war on the Xenomorphic government and called indigenous and chiapaneco people to rise in arms once again. Zapatista-controlled municipalities served as base for recruitment and the first major attack was launched from San Cristobal de las Casas. Since Chiapas had less xenomorph presence than the north and center of the country, and therefore less humans had been transformed into xenomorphs, the EZLN was able to swiftly conquer many towns in the state. The EZLN entered Tapachula on October 9th and established an "interim people's government" on it (which would not be recognized by the National Renewal Front, or any other rebel groups). By this point, EZLN had gained full control of the Chiapas border with Guatemala. By October 2nd, Vero Salazar's forces launched a full-scale offensive against the Aridoamerican Confederacy that had sheltered itself in the city of Monterrey. The main reason for this was that Monterrey was revealed to be one of the main vitamin C production centers. Although it was initially believed that the Aridoamericans were opposed to xenomorphs, spies sent by Carmen González (La Inge) found out that the center had not been shut down, confirming the Renewal Front's suspicions that the Aridoamericans and specifically Jaime Rodríguez (El Bronco) had been collaborating with the xenomorph government. This offensive would consist of an army of 25,000 revolutionaries from Tamaulipas and approximately 5,000 partisans of Monterrey, as well as 10,000 additional fighters from the neighbooring state of Coahuila. Liberation and fall of Nuevo León Captain Roldan, the resistance leader that fought in the First Battle of Monterrey, was thought to have been killed in action by xenomorphic forces in Cadereyta. However, the forces lead by Carmen González and Salazar would soon meet with him again in an ejido called Los Ramones near the city of Monterrey as they launched their offensive. Roldan's forces were dispersed through many Nuevo León ejidos and fought a guerrilla-style war with xenomorph forces, which had been unable to take them down for the several past months. To cement their chances of victory, Salazar came up with a plan to ambush the xenomorphs in Monterrey; Roldan and his partisans would raid and siege the city of Cadereyta while Salazar's army marched into Monterrey. The plan would then be proven to be highly successful and Roldan attacked Cadereyta on October 6th, facing a huge xenomorphic shock group as it had been planned. Less than an hour later, Salazar entered the city of Monterrey while xenomorphs focused on containing the situation in Cadereyta, allowing her to take many metropolitan areas thanks to the surprise element. Nevertheless, the battle would be tough for both sides as xenomorph reinforcements began to arrive. At the same time, Jaime Rodríguez "El Bronco" revealed himself as a xenomorph, Al-Bronco and put the entire city in lockdown, arriving to the frontline in order to face the rebels himself. By October 16th, Salazar had gained control of the richest zone in Monterrey, San Pedro Garza García, after receiving weapons from a group of pro-Earthist companies that had survived the xenomorph companies, known as Grupo Monterrey. Two days later, Captain Roldan defeated the xenomorph squads in Caedereyta and raised a Mexican flag on the town's city hall. This would allow them to recruit some locals and to strenghten their forces. Roldan's forces would then proceed to invade Monterrey from the east in order to aid Salazar's efforts of capturing the city. Heavy fighting ensued for the next few days, with the Macroplaza (main square of the city) being the scenario for a long, bloody battle with little advance from both sides. In the end, the human forces were able to take the square after sending a kamikaze bomber to attack the defending xenomorphs, a questioned, albeit successful tactic. By the end of October, Al-Bronco found himself surrounded by Salazar on the west and Roldan in the east. Al-Bronco's subjugates asked him to request help from Mexico City, but he refused as he was determined to die defending the city. After continuing xenomorph defeats, the city of Monterrey had been almost fully conquered by the rebels on November 2nd (Day of the Dead), with Al-Bronco and his main officials escaping to hide in Parque Fundidora. On the next day, humans launched an offensive on Parque Fundidora to try and capture Al-Bronco. However, they would be ambused by xenomorphic forces and captured to be taken with Al-Bronco. Facing Al-Bronco, Roldan and others attempted to escape, but suddenly, Al-Bronco began to reveal what would happen to them. Al-Bronco revealed that he had placed explosives in strategic buildings and factories through the entire city, including chemical facilities and gasoducts. Activating them would essentially destroy it, causing enormous casualties. The captured rebels were unable to do anything. Suddenly, another group of rebels mostly identified under the name of CDG (Gulf Cartel) arrived to the scene and killed all xenomorphs except for Al-Bronco, liberating Roldan and the others quickly. Al-Bronco, rather than escaping, remained there and mocked the humans. He was shot multiple times until his apparent death. However, Al-Bronco had not died, and as the rebels watched in shock, he activated the explosives, sending the whole city into doom and sacrificing himself. After the massive explosion and the subsequent fires, at least 85% of the city was completely destroyed, millions of people died between civilians, rebels and xenomorphs. Only around 10,000 rebels along with Verónica Salazar had managed to survive. Roldan and other commanders perished inmediately. The surviving rebels rescued as many civilians as possible and departed the devastated zone. They would arrive to San Fernando, Tamaulipas (a rebel-held city) and spread the news of what had occured in Monterrey. A dark period would begin for the Mexican resistance. Stagnation and Change of Tide With the destruction of Monterrey on November 3rd, 2021, the civil war would enter a period of stagnation, with the rebels beinf unable to score any significant victories. During this period of time, the xenomorphic government began hiring multiple cuartels such as the Sinaloa, Juárez and Tijuana (which already had a close relationship with Xal'y Tssa'on when he was still Meade Granados) cartels to hunt down the rebels, as they knew the rural areas and guerrila warfare better. In return, the cartel members would receive money and be allowed to remain human. A notable event caused by the cartels was the Zacatecas massacre, in which Sinaloa Cartel members tracked down rebel hidings and brutally murdered each of them along with their families, killing a total of 208 people. Similar events would follow in cities like Durango, León, Irapuato, Ciudad Victoria and others. The attacks would undermine the Renewal's Front capacity to recruit new fighters, as human survivors were afraid of suffering the same fate. Meanwhile, Guanajuato and Querétaro continued to experience a fierce battle between National Renewal Front forces and the xenomorph-sponsored Republic of Guanajuato. This would result in the xenomorphic government intervening directly, burning rebel-controlled towns one by one. NRF was forced to shelter in the town of Bernal in Querétaro and San Miguel de Allende in Guanajuato. Tssa'on expected to undermine these rebel settlements soon, declaring the situtation in the Bajío region contained and changing the focus to the northern state of Tamaulipas, which was almost fully held by rebels. In the Durango-Zacatecas front, Salvador Cienfuegos found himself being slowly surrounded by xenomorph forces. Although they had been able to conquer the cities of Zacatecas and Victoria de Durango, the Xenomorph Militia regained control of Fresnillo, which had been an important center for the rebellion. Nevertheless, Cienfuegos managed to contain the xenomorphic advance, mantaining a rebel spot in the central-north region. In the southern front, Javier Duarte's forces managed to take the city of Minatitlán, but suffered a heavy defeat in the Battle of Coatzacoalcos. Orizaba was besieged by xenomorphic forces for almost an entire month before being defeated by the revolutionaries. This would make Duarte unable to make any significant advances for the following weeks and he was forced to focus on defending the towns he had liberated. The dream of liberating the port of Veracruz still seemed distant. At the same time, the EZLN made further advances in the state of Chiapas, conquering the entire eastern region. They would conquer the state capital, Tuxtla Gutiérrez, on New Year's Eve. Once again, the low number of xenomorphs in the region played in favor of the Zapatista army. Other towns like Ocosingo and Las Margaritas were also liberated. While this happened, xenomorphs began building a series of strange heliports in the state of Yucatán, near the city of Mérida. This was discovered by Duarte's spies, who then saw the real function of the heliports; they were for the landing of xenomorphic spaceships from Proteus and for reinforcements from Brazil and Argentina, with huge packages of vitamin C being noticed by the spies. This information was shared among the resistance leaders, and even though destroying the heliport was an important goal for most, no one was capable of launching a serious attack, as the entire Yucatán peninsula had been militarized by xenomorphs and put on lockdown in the last month, hence, making an attack on the heliport impossible. Salazar's forces found themeselves limited to the state of Tamaulipas and certain spots in the state of Coahuila after suffering a massive defeat in Monterrey. Reynosa still remained under xenomorph control despite the constant attacks from the National Renewal Front. Salazar would return to her hometown of Matamoros to plan a full-scale invasion of Reynosa for the following months, desisting in mantaining the current raids and skirmishes as the city was too guarded. Around this time, Miguel Hernández Badillo, a former mercenary who participated (and actually lead the operative) in Salazar's liberation from prison, took the city of Nuevo Laredo by himself after recruiting an army of locals. Shortly afterwards, the Gulf Cartel and Zetas Vieja Escuela teamed up to conquer the Frontera Chica region, liberating municipalities one by one and surrouding Reynosa further. This would leave Tampico, Ciudad Madero and Reynosa as the last xenomorphic-controlled cities in the state of Tamaulipas. In January 7th, 2022, IPN biotechnologist and scientist Leslie Julieta de Miranda-Mattänen announced an important discovernment after a series of experiments; that the rabies vaccine could protect and even reverse xenomorph transformation, fully neglecting the effects of vitamin C. This was discovered after a patient who had been captured and forced to consume an small dose of vitamin C (he was in the initial stages of transformation - in some cases it takes up to 24 hours to fully transform) was administered a dose of the rabies vaccine - as he also happened to have been bit by a rabid dog after he escaped from his xenomorph captors. The patient resisted the effects of vitamin C and the changes that had already occured were reversed, effectively curing him. The news of the rabies vaccine were spread like a wildfire through resistance communication channels and through the internet - giving the humans a renewed hope after months of defeats and stagnation. Salazar, González Torres (one of the main businessmen funding the resistance), La Inge, Duarte and other main generals of the revolution ordered the inmediate mass production and acquisition of the rabies vaccine. It was now their time to launch a nationwide offensive against the xenomorphs. Battle of Guanajuato After the xenomorph defeat in the battle of Dolores Hidalgo, most of them had decided to hide in the state capital, Guanajuato. Aided by the separatists lead by José Antonio Yepez "El Marro" (a notorious cartel warlord of the region), they became able to hold the city without much trouble. The resistance in this region was spearheaded by a young colonel from the Mexican Army, Diego Sinhué. They had attempted to liberate the city multiple times, but the lack of manpower prevented them from doing so. During the first weeks of February 2022, Sinhué and his men met with CJNG leader, "El Mencho", who was a longtime rival of José Antonio Yepez. After negotiating, the CJNG agreed on supporting the resistance against the xenomorphs and their allies, solving the problems with the amount of manpower. The unlikely alliance stormed the city of Guanajuato on March 1st, facing heavy xenomorph and separatist resistance. The battle went on for 6 days, with Sinhué and the CJNG being victorious. The Yucatán Campaign Battle of Veracruz Battle of Ciudad Juárez Battle of Guadalajara Liberation of Mexico City Destruction of Matamoros Battle of San Luis Río Colorado Aftermath Mexicali accords Dexenomorphication Xenomorph escape 2024 general elections Impact Category:Wars Category:Civil wars Category:Mexico Category:Xenomorphic Category:Xenomorph